Hittandet av en skatt
by Ravens eyes
Summary: Jade är dotter till en pirat och har blivit lämnad iland för sitt eget bästa. Nu ger hon sig iväg för att hitta sin far och möter naturligtvis Jack Sparrow.
1. Kapitel 1: Jade

Jag äger varken Jack eller The Black Pearl (önskar jag gjorde) men jag äger Jade!  
  
Kapitel 1: Jade  
  
Jack satte sig ner vid ett bord i den lilla pubben. Det var inte hälften så trevligt som i Tortuga men det var bättre än att gå rom-lös på The Pearl. Han vinkade till sig en av servitriserna på Den Rulland Tunnan. Hon var söt.  
  
"Vad ska det vara, Mr.."  
  
"Sparrow, kapten Sparrow. Rom."  
  
Kvinnan gav honom ett smalt leende som han besvarade. Tydligen hade hans rykte nått hit. Rummet var rökigt och överallt var de men som pratade, munhöggs och slogs. Jack log för sig själv, det här var ett andra hem. Men ett av hörnan fångade hans blick. Där satt en kvinna ihopkrupen vid ett bord. Det var ett under att han inte sett henne när han kom in, för hennes ansikte var inramat av det eldrödaste hår han någonsin sett. Hon var klädd i byxor och en kaptensrock som såg alldeles för stor ut. Jack hade svårigheter att bestämma flickans ålder. Ibland såg hon ut som en rädd unge mot dem som kom för nära och ibland gav hon dem utmanande blickar. Alla männen verkade lämna henne ifred. En 'klonk' väckte honom ur sina tankar när barflickan satte ner en flaska framför honom och en mugg.  
  
"Vem är flickan i hörnet?" frågade han utan att ta ögonen från det flammande håret. Barflickan följde hans blick.  
  
"Jag vet inte vad hon heter. Men hon brukar vara här varje kväll. Dricker inget, äter inget säger inget, man undrar varför hon är här." hon ryckte på axlarna "Tom, han som äger stället vet nog nått om henne för han låter henne stanna och säger alltid åt oss att lämna henne ifred"  
  
"Var kan jag hitta Tom?" Jack slet ögonen från flickan och började koncentrera sig på sin flaska istället.  
  
Barflickan nickade mot baren där en fetlagd man stod och pratade med en man över bardisken. Jack log och lade ett par mynt i hennes hand som tack för besväret. Han gav henne en blick med löfte om mer, och hon log. Sedan tog hon sin bricka och lämnade honom åt sin sprit och sina tankar.  
  
---  
  
Jade betraktade mannen i ögonvrån. Så det är den berömda Sparrow tänkte hon. Ryktena bland stadens.. mindre fina..kvinnor var sanna, han var attraktiv. Hon log för sig själv och vilade sig mot stolens rangliga ryggstöd. Snart skulle natten vara över och hon skulle vara tvungen att gå tillbaka.  
  
---  
  
"Belle säger att du frågar om Jade"  
  
Jack hoppade till av att höra Den Rullande Tunnans ägare. Han stod alldeles brevid honom och Jack förstod inte hur en så tung person kunde smyga så tyst.  
  
"Jade?"  
  
"Flickan i hörnet. Jag säger dig att du ska hålla dig borta från henne." Det var inte direkt ett hot, kanske mer en varning.  
  
"Jaså" Jack tittade på honom "Och va ger dej rätten att säja vad ja ska göra?"  
  
Tom bara skakade på huvudet och gick sin väg. Det gjorde Jack nyfiken. Han ställde sig rangligt upp och tog sig på något ostadiga ben fram till henne med romflaskan i handen. Utan att fråga slog han sig ner framför henne. Hon såg på honom men protesterade inte.  
  
"Jag tänkte att ni ville ha lite sällskap" sa han och såg på henne. Hon svarade inte utan höjde bara på ena ögonbrynet.  
  
"Sällskap för resten av natten kanske?" fortsatte Jack och höjde på sitt ena ögonbryn.  
  
Jade skrattade lågt.  
  
"Och varför skulle jag vilja bli din sängkamrat för kvällen?"  
  
"Har du nån aning om vem jag är? Ingen kvinna kan motstå mig"  
  
"Med tanke på att ni har ett sår på er hand och ett på er käke som tyder på strid" försiktigt drog hon åt sig hans högra hand över bordet. "Ni har krutstänk på er hand och."  
  
Sakta drog hon upp ärmen på hans jacka och visade ett 'P'.  
  
"Ni är pirat, har troligen inte varit iland på länge eftersom du har hela sjögången kvar när du går. Det ända piratskepp som de senaste veckorna utfört någon plundring och kommit undan med det är The Black Pearl. Ni bär en kaptensrock. Ni är Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Kapten Sparrow. Kunde ni ta reda på allt det bara så där."  
  
Jade log och släppte hans hand.  
  
"Det skulle jag nog ha kunnat, men jag hörde det när du sa det till en av barflickorna."  
  
Jack log och höll fram flaskan. Men Jade skakade på huvudet.  
  
"Jag tänker inte låta dig supa mig full"  
  
"Jag tyckte det var en utmärkt ide" Jack lutade sig bakåt i stolen och placerade sina fötter på bordet vilket fick stolen att tippa i ett behagligt läge bakåt. Han betraktade henne medan han drack. Jade verkade inte intresserad av honom och betraktade vyn bakom honom.  
  
"Så vad säger du?"  
  
Jade tittade på honom. Så placerade hon foten under ett av de upplyfta benen på Jacks stol under bordet. Med ett knyck hade hon vält den bakåt så att Jack med en duns låg på golvet och sedan ställt sig upp.  
  
"Jag säger; god natt, Mr. Sparrow" sa hon när hon steg förbi honom där han låg på rygg på golvet och fortsatte mot utgången.  
  
"Kapten Sparrow" vrålade Jack efter henne medan han tog sig upp på fötter. 


	2. Kapitel 2: Räddad

Jag äger varken Jack, The Black Pearl eller någon annan som Disney har gjort (önskar jag gjorde) men jag äger Jade!  
  
Kapitel 2: Räddad  
  
Jade steg ut genom dörren och gick en bit neråt vägen, ner mot hamnen. Hon älskade synen av de stora skeppen även om de bara syntes som siluetter. Hon betraktade dem stilla i månskenet. Sakta började hon ta sig ner mot hamnen. Hon gick sakta från skepp till skepp, sjömän som satts att vakta skeppen medan deras kamrater roade sig i staden kastade blickar på henne men åtgick sedan till sitt. Jade satte sig på längst ut på en av de tomma bryggorna, längtansfullt betraktade hon havet. Port Tyroc var en liten hamn och de flesta här kände henne. Eller de kände henne inte men de visste att hon inte skadade eller stal så de lät henne komma och gå som hon ville. Skrapet av stövlar fick henne att vända på huvudet. En, till synes, mycket full Jack Sparrow kom långsamt mot henne och satte sig med den duns bredvid henne. Jade stönade.  
  
"Du längtar ut på havet" sa han förvånansvärt nykter.  
  
"Vem gör det inte?" svarade hon och började resa på sig. Det här var hennes kväll och hon tänkte spendera den ensam. Men Jack drog ner henne bredvid sig.  
  
"Staden är farlig så här på kvällen för en vacker flicka"  
  
"Jag har klarat mig i fem år, vad skulle vara så annorlunda nu?" Hon slet åt sig handen som Jack fortfarande höll i sin och reste sig upp. Han hindrade henne inte utan satt kvar och stirrade frånvarande ut över havet. Men några får steg var hon borta.  
  
---  
  
Jack log för sig själv medan han betraktade det svarta havet. Den flickan hade nog krut i sig, det skulle vara värt att stanna några dagar för att lära känna henne mer.  
  
---  
  
Efter det såg Jack henne här och var. Ofta på kajen där hon hjälpte till att förtöja båtar, ibland sopade hon golvet i någon affär, men alltid med en man som övervakade henne. Han var reslig och hade brunt kortklippt hår. Vart han än gick hälsades han med respekt. När Jack frågade Tom om saken sa han att det var Mr. Wedden och att han hade störst makt i stan. Men på kvällarna var Jade alltid på Den Rullande Tunnan och hon var ensam. Jack misstänkte stark att hon avskydde mannen för hon gav honom alltid arga blickar när han inte såg på.  
  
---  
  
"Jack, när ska vi ge oss av? Vi har varit häri en vecka" Ana Maria såg på honom där hon stod med armarna i kors.  
  
"Imorrn, sprid att The Black Pearl lämnar i gryningen och den som inte kommer i tid väntar vi inte på"  
  
Ana Maria nickade och lämnade sin kapten sittande på relingen. Jack hade försökt fånga Jades uppmärksamhet men hon vägrade. Han hade gjort det mesta och ibland hade han fått ett tunt leende men oftast fick han en blick som klart och tydligt sa 'du har större lycka med en stol en med mig din idiot'. Han hade inte gett upp, kapten Sparrow gav aldrig upp, han hade bara... tagit en paus. Och han var tvungen att återvända mot havet, hans själ skrek efter det.  
  
---  
  
Innan solen steg upp satt Jack på Den Rullande Tunnan och tog sig en sista flaska rom. Jade satt fortfarande i sitt hörn. Hon brukade alltid gå en bit innan solen gick upp, men nu satt hon där. Jack lade några mynt på bordet och började röra sig tillbaka mot hamnen. Just när han kom ut genom dörren och möttes av de röda skenet från de första solstrålarna såg han Mr. Wedden storma ner mot pubben. Jack betraktade honom men satte sedan fart ner mot The Black Pearl.  
  
---  
  
Jade stirrade skräckslaget på sin morbror Wedden. Han var inte hennes riktiga släckting men han hade gift sig med Jades faster.  
  
"Jaså det är här du gömmer dig var eviga kväll" väste han och gick mot henne, de få människorna som fanns i rummet flyttade sig ur vägen för honom. Jade svalde och backade upp mot väggen. Hennes morbror motade in henne i ett hörn och höll sitt ansikte bara nån tum från hennes.  
  
"En ursäkt skulle vara på sin plats" krävde han. Men Jade hade fått nog.  
  
"Jag har ingenting att be om ursäkt för"  
  
Mr. Wedden ögon vidgade sig i ilska. Han lade sin hand över hennes hals men innan han hann trycka till hade Jade knyckt till med huvudet så att hon kunde bita honom. Och hon bet. Hårt. Mitt i mellan tummen och pekfingret borrade hon in sina tänder. Hennes morbror skrek och släppte taget om henne. Jade slank förbi honom och ut genom dörren, hon kunde höra honom komma bakom henne. Hon sprang som hon aldrig sprungit förut, genom gatorna där folk börjat vakna och ner mot kajen. Först när hon kom ut på en av bryggorna insåg hon sitt misstag. Vägen slutade och sedan var det bara vatten.  
  
---  
  
Jack betrakta bryggorna som gled förbi hans skepp. Det var farligt att glida så nära bryggorna med skeppen men det var en slags tävling som kaptenerna i tystnad kommit överens om. Vem kunde komma närmast? Och så fick han se vad säkert hela staden nu tittade på, hundratals huvuden verkade betrakta bryggan där Jade stod. Längst ut på en brygga utan någon möjlighet att komma undan om hon inte ville simma. Sakta tog sig The Black Pearl närmare.  
  
---  
  
Jade gick så långt ut på bryggan som hon kunde utan att ta ögonen från sin morbror. Han följde henne inte utan stod bara där och blockerade hennes enda torra flyktväg med armarna i kors över bröstet.  
  
"Som alltid får du komma krypande tillbaka. Kom nu utan att bråka, så ska jag inte skada dig." Hans ord lockade som om hon var en hund vars förtroende han skulle få.  
  
Jade kastade en blick över axeln och fick syn på The Pearl som kom glidande. Så hängde hon med huvudet och gick bort mot sin morbror som såg nöjd ut. Men när hon nästan var framme vid honom stannade hon och vände på klacken. Sedan sprang hon rakt ut mot havet igen, men bilden mot havet täcktes av The Black Pearl.  
  
Det var då Jack förstod. Och Jades morbror. Och besättningen på The Black Pearl. Och människorna i staden som intresserat såg på.  
  
The Black Pearl var två meter från bryggan...tre meter...och avståndet ökade. Men Jade sprang. En av The Pearls kanonlucker hade inte blivit ordentligt stängd och det var dit Jade siktade. Hon gav allt vad hon hade och hoppade.  
  
Jade var ganska liten och vägde inte mycket. Men när 60 kilo levande kött träffar ett skepp efter att ha sprungit åtta meter i full fart och sedan hoppat tre meter då gör det ont...och jag pratar inte om skeppets känslor.  
  
Jade kände hur luften slogs ur hennes kropp när hon träffade skeppets sida. Trotts det greppade hennes händer kanten av hålet till kanonen. Hon drog efter luft och försökte hålla sig kvar.  
  
---  
  
Jack hade hört slaget när hon träffade skeppet. Så hade hans besättning. Alla gjorde de en grimas av smärta. Det måste ha gjort ont, riktigt ont. Jack betvivlade att hon var vid medvetande men med tanke på att det inte kom något plask måste hon vara kvar. Besättningen lutade sig ut över relingen för att se vad som hade hänt, Jack lämnade över rodret till en av sina besättningsmedlemmar. Han tog sig ner på nedre däck och lutade sig över relingen. Allt han såg var hennes händer som gjorde vad de kunde för att inte glida av skeppet och det röda håret. Så vinklade hon ansiktet uppåt och såg på honom. De två gröna ögonen tycktes glimma. Hennes hår låg runt pannan som var svettig av utmattning.  
  
"Jag är ledsen, kapten" ropade hon.  
  
"För vad?"  
  
"De här" hon släppte ena handen och drog en kniv ur sin stövel. Så stötte hon den genom tyget på sin stora rock och in i en springa i hans älskade skepp. Jack gjorde en min av grimas av smärta och tog sig i sidan som det var han och inte skeppet som fått kniven i sig.  
  
Jade såg upp på kaptenen av The Black Pearl igen, hennes händer hade börjat glida men genom att häfta fast sig själv med skeppet hade hon i alla fall en livlina. Inte för att kniven skulle kunna hålla hennes vikt men... Jack mötte hennes blick och såg ut som han skulle vilja mörda henne.  
  
---  
  
"Vad ska vi göra, kapten?" frågade Gibbs som också han stirrade på kvinnan som hade hoppat på...eller mer rakt in, i hans skepp.  
  
"Hala upp henne" svarade Jack.  
  
---  
  
Repet knockade nästan av Jade från skeppet när hon fick det i huvudet. Hon tog tag i det, drog ut kniven ur skeppet och placerade den i stöveln igen och började klättra. Väl uppe på däck kastade hon en blick på besättningen och kaptenen varav de flesta stod med armarna i kors och betraktade henne. Så tog hon sig förbi Jack och upp på det högre däck längst bak på skeppet.  
  
"Du hittar honom aldrig" skrek Mr. Wedden när han fick syn på henne. Han stod på bryggan. Jade satte händerna till munnen.  
  
"Jag kommer att hitta honom och då kommer du önska att du aldrig blivit född för jag kommer se till att...."  
  
Sedan radade hon upp saker som Jack inte trodde att en kvinna kunde säga. När hon var färdig vände hon sig mot besättningen igen som stirrade på henne. Alla tycktes se på henne med förundran utom en, en kvinna. En kvinna ombord, det är ovanligt tänkte Jade. Deras ögon möttes och båda visste att de inte skulle bli vänner eller ens tolerera varandra. Männen runt omkring tycktes inte ha sett blicken.  
  
"Så nu när du har tagit ut din ilska, va ska vi göra me dig?" frågade Jack roat. Jade betraktade mannen som redan försökt få henne i säng en gång. Sakta tog hon sig ner mot honom.  
  
"Jag tycker det verkar som du har två val, antingen får jag bli en del av besättningen eller så kastar du av mig" Hon stannade på armlängdsavstånd.  
  
Jack kunde höra Gibbs mumla som tycktes involvera 'kvinna' och 'otur' men han brydde sig inte. Ana Maria hade inte givit dem någon otur och vad skulle det vara för skillnad på att ha två. Han såg inte blicken som Ana Maria gav Jade bakom hans rygg.  
  
"Varför skulle vi ha kvar dig?" Sakta närmade han sig henne.  
  
Nu när han inte var fullt så full som han önskade och det var dagsljus kunde han se att hon var ännu vackrare än innan. Håret blänkte som koppar och i ena näsvingen var smyckat med en liten guldring. Håret hade små flätor här och var, visa hade varit i så länge att halva flätan var flätad och andra halvan var oflätad eftersom håret växt.  
  
"Jag kan jobba lika hårt som någon annan, man jag äter nog bara hälften av vad dina män gör."  
  
Hon betraktade Gibbs över Jacks axel. Jack skrattade. Jade log knappt och märkte hur nära kaptenen var. Han lade sakta handen på hennes kind. Hon ryggade undan dels från hans beröring och dels för att det kändes som hennes huvud skulle gå i bitar. Jack vände sig snabbt om och gick ifrån henne.  
  
"Som jag trodde. Din kind börjar bli blå och du har troligen en mindre hjärnskakning. Det var modigt gjort att hoppa."  
  
"De flesta kallar det dumdristigt" mumlade hon. Han hade troligen rätt, hon skulle bli tvungen att ligga ner snart annars skulle allt börja snurra.  
  
"Ana Maria delar snällt med sig av sin hytt. Hon visar dig dit." Ana Maria såg inte alls ut som hon var villig att dela något med henne men hon nickade åt Jack och vinkade åt Jade att komma med.  
  
De tog sig ner under däck och Ana Maria visade hytten. Det var två bäddar men den ena såg ut som den inte blivit använd på evigheter.  
  
"Jag tycker inte om dig" va allt hon sa när hon trängde sig ut genom dörren för att gå.  
  
"Du är inte min favoritperson heller" svarade Jade innan dörren slog igen i hennes ansikte.  
  
Sakta satte hon sig ner på den oanvända sängen och sparkade av sig stövlarna. Hon lade sig ner och somnade nästan direkt. 


End file.
